


Absence Makes...

by MrsHamill



Series: Riding the Wheel of If [17]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-24
Updated: 2003-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is away, but Qui-Gon can still play. A MMoM fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes...

**Author's Note:**

> Hundreds of thanks to Katbear and Claude for beta work, and for telling me to lose the first part. [g] The title kinda came from Katbear too, thanks for that, although it's not *quite* what you had suggested ... Of course, I've tweaked after they looked at it, so all mistakes are mine.

They weren't separated very often. But when they were, Qui-Gon always worried.  
  
It wasn't as if there was that much to worry about, of course. Obi-Wan was a grown man, after all, and a Jedi too. He could take care of himself. But during nearly four years of marriage, Qui-Gon had often played caretaker to his love, due to the terrible things Obi-Wan had been through in his past. Therefore, Qui-Gon worried when they were apart. Since it was truly in Qui-Gon's nature to worry, however, he didn't really worry about it.  
  
So to speak.  
  
Obi-Wan was light-years away at present, escorting a retiring senator back to his home planet -- a mere formality, really, for all that there'd been the usual death threats -- and Qui-Gon was stuck on Coruscant, in the middle of teaching a class and preparing for another mission that would probably be assigned to them once Obi-Wan returned. So, when he wasn't teaching or researching or eating or sleeping, he worried. And he missed Obi-Wan.  
  
Having friends helped. Two of them, Loral AmKaRa and Maul, had taken Qui-Gon out to dinner earlier that evening, Loral seeking information on what had happened with his padawan while he had been off-planet. Obi-Wan and Loral's padawan, Anakin Skywalker, had a tendency to hang out together when Loral wasn't able to be with Anakin for whatever reason. This was something that Loral usually encouraged, since Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a fondness for things mechanical, especially the deconstruction and reconstruction of them. Because Obi-Wan had a much larger experience with breaking things and then fixing them, Anakin generally sought Obi-Wan out on the rare occasions when he had broken something that he couldn't fix.  
  
Qui-Gon had told both Loral and Maul that one day during Loral's absence, Obi-Wan and Anakin had basically stayed up all night fixing and re-wiring -- apparently over and over -- a speeder bike. Part of the time was spent discussing how to make larger and larger explosions with it, something that appalled Qui-Gon but which completely fascinated both the knight and the padawan. The strangest thing about the story, however, was his dinner companions' reactions to it. Loral's mouth had dropped open, and he shook his head, at least as appalled as Qui-Gon had been but resigned to it -- he'd lived with Anakin for four years, after all. Maul, however, had sat in silence with a frown on his face, then finally had asked when Obi-Wan was returning -- he'd wanted to know exactly which circuits they had been discussing and how big the explosions could be.  
  
There was no accounting for it. Loral's mate Sasha had told Qui-Gon she thought it was something in the genes. Luckily for her, females appeared to be immune. Most of the time.  
  
Dinner was long over now, though, and Qui-Gon was facing another lonely evening without his spouse. Their big bed seemed even bigger when he was alone in it, something that was patently absurd. He was a Jedi master after all, and had slept alone for years before Obi-Wan came into his life. He could do it again. There was no reason why he'd been missing so much sleep, none at all.  
  
He was ready for bed now, dressed in a pair of shorts and his robe. He had just settled on the sofa with a trade magazine chip and a cup of tea when the dataset pinged with a live, incoming transmission. Glancing at the chrono, and finding himself surprised it was so late, Qui-Gon sat at the dataset with a frown, answering the voice-only transmission.  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Ignoring the question, Qui-Gon settled himself better on the chair. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the transport," the beloved voice replied. Even across the light-years, Qui-Gon could hear the smile. "We're due to lift in an hour, then I'll be home in two days."  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful," Qui-Gon said with a sigh. "I take it everything went well, then."  
  
"Yes, swimmingly," Obi-Wan replied. "But you didn't answer my question ... what are you wearing?"  
  
"What do you mean, what am I wearing?" Qui-Gon said, laughing at the absurd question. "I'm in a pair of shorts and my robe. You caught me before I went to bed."  
  
"Ah, good, I thought I had the right time, then," Obi-Wan said. "Do you want to know what I'm wearing? Because it's nothing at all."  
  
"Oh no you don't," Qui-Gon said, realizing at once what his ridiculously playful spouse was up to. "I am not having comm sex with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and that's final."  
  
"It's too late for that," Obi-Wan replied, and his voice carried the languid quality that meant he was already aroused. Qui-Gon shifted on his seat. "I'm already hard and stroking myself."  
  
"Obi-Wan!"  
  
"And I bought you a present," Obi-Wan continued, as if he'd not been interrupted. "Do you want to know what it is?"  
  
"I'm not certain that I do!" Qui-Gon said, caught between laughter and scandalized arousal.  
  
"Well, you know I've been here in Sinnisma, and you know what the city is famous for ..."  
  
"Oh sweet Force," Qui-Gon muttered rapidly, closing his eyes. "Tell me you didn't buy ..."  
  
"It's about your size, actually, maybe a bit smaller, but I tried to get it close," Obi-Wan said. "Oh, wait, I know how to tell ... hmmm ..." There was an obscene slurping noise through the dataset. Qui-Gon's eyes flew open, he inhaled sharply and shifted again. "Yes, I'd say that it's very close to your size."  
  
"Obi-Wan ..." Qui-Gon said again, his voice strangled.  
  
"It even looks a little like you, well, except that it's green," Obi-Wan continued blithely. "It's made out of some sort of very smooth stone -- it's very heavy. And it's very, very smooth -- just like you."  
  
Qui-Gon took a deep breath and tried to beat back the heat Obi-Wan's words was causing to rise in him. "I'm going to cut the transmission now," he threatened, but Obi-Wan kept talking.  
  
"I was thinking I could put it in you while I rode you, and you could have the best of both worlds," Obi-Wan was saying, and Qui-Gon groaned out loud. "I guess I should test it on myself first, though. I've got plenty of oil on my hands."  
  
"Obi-Wan ..." and this time, the name was a plea. Giving in, Qui-Gon reached into his shorts and pulled his burgeoning erection up against his belly, where it would be more comfortable.  
  
"It's cold, but the salesbot told me that the material it's made of is supposed to warm rapidly to body ... oh, Force ... to body temperature ... damn. Fuck." Obi-Wan's voice trailed off into rapid panting and soft moans, and Qui-Gon squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
But that was no good, for in his mind's eye, he could clearly see Obi-Wan, lying nude on a bunk in the transport, stroking his beautiful hard penis and shoving a large, green dildo into his ... "I'm really going to cut the transmission now," Qui-Gon said weakly.  
  
"This ... this is amazing ... gods. Qui-Gon, this is wonderful." Obi-Wan grunted again, and Qui-Gon swallowed hard. "It's so much harder than you ... it doesn't give. It feels like four times your size almost. Oh, gods. It's getting warm already."  
  
"Obi-Wan, this is not a good idea," Qui-Gon whispered, closing his eyes again.  
  
"Why not? It feels heavenly. Oh, Force yes ... Uh. Now, if only I had your mouth on me ..."  
  
Qui-Gon whimpered. Almost against his own volition he shoved the waistband of his shorts down so he could touch himself.  
  
"You're touching yourself, aren't you?" Obi-Wan asked softly, and Qui-Gon's eyes flew open and his hand stopped. "Don't bother to lie to me, I know you. I've got this dildo that looks like you shoved up deep inside me now, Qui," he continued, and his voice was richly husky and trembling slightly. Qui-Gon whimpered again, and began squeezing his penis harder. "It feels fucking huge inside me, because it doesn't yield like you do. But it's warm, getting hot, just like you, and the ridges on it rub up against my prostate and are just driving me wild."  
  
"Obi-Wan ..." Qui-Gon panted, leaning back in the chair and really beginning to stroke himself.  
  
"Qui, take off your shorts," Obi-Wan murmured. Without opening his eyes, Qui-Gon lifted his hips and slid his shorts off. "You're sitting at the dataset, aren't you? There should be a bottle of hand lotion just to the left of it ... pour a little in your hand."  
  
How did Obi-Wan know ...? Qui-Gon opened his eyes and sure enough, there was a bottle of the lotion they both favored right there on the desk. With shaking hands, Qui-Gon opened it and poured a little in his palm, rubbing it between his hands briskly. "I can hear you," Obi-Wan said languidly, and Qui-Gon inhaled sharply at the image he suddenly saw displayed on the inside of his eyelids -- a naked Obi-Wan, on his side with one leg cocked and a large green dildo protruding from his ass, gently stroking himself with an oily hand while the other toyed with the dildo. "Don't rub it all the way in, get a lot of it on that huge cock of yours."  
  
Leaning back in the chair before the dataset, Qui-Gon did as ordered, smearing the warmed lotion over his erection with an up-and-down movement, gasping at the sensation. "I can't wait until I get home to you," Obi-Wan said softly, and in his mind, Qui-Gon echoed the statement. "You are going to love the feel of this thing. Right now, I'm just kind of lightly jerking it back and -- oh! -- forth, while I stroke myself. Stroke yourself for me, Qui. Tell me how it feels."  
  
"Not as good as you," Qui-Gon immediately replied, his voice hoarse. He began a slow jacking motion, squeezing tightly. Gods it felt good.  
  
"If I know you, you haven't even done this in the days I've been gone," Obi-Wan said, and Qui-Gon smiled but didn't reply. How well his husband knew him! "I'm going to make it good for you, now. Then I'll be home in two days, and I'll make it even better."  
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, his voice yearning.  
  
"I know, I know," Obi-Wan said, the same note in his voice. "I've missed you so much. But just think about when I get home. Pretend that I'm right in front of you, on my knees, sucking you down." Qui-Gon whimpered again, and his hand sped up. "Slow down," Obi-Wan ordered him breathlessly. "I don't want you to come yet."  
  
It took an effort, but Qui-Gon forced his hand to slow back down to a languid pumping and squeezing. "Fondle your balls, now, roll them in your other hand." Qui-Gon did so, immediately obeying the soft, deep voice. "You know how much I love to watch you when you do this, as much as you like to watch me. I wish you were here now, seeing what I'm doing, watching me. I'm thinking of you, I'm pretending it's you shoving this hard thing up my ass and fucking me with it -- oh gods, oh gods, that feels good ..."  
  
It was Qui-Gon's turn. "Slow down, Obi-Wan," he gasped, awash in the images produced by the sounds coming from the dataset. "I'm not quite there yet ..." Part of his brain was appalled at him for doing this, but the rest of him was just floating.  
  
"Yeah ... yeah ..." Obi-Wan was panting hard now, and Qui-Gon knew how he was feeling. "All right, it's all right ... there. This thing ... gods, you're going to _love_ it," Obi-Wan said again. "When I get home, I'm going to strip you and shove you down on the edge of the bed, oil it up and stick it inside you. Then, while I'm fucking you with it, I'm going to suck your brains out through your cock. And when I'm done, you can return the favor to me. Then ..."  
  
Chuckling brokenly in between pants, Qui-Gon said, "What, are you planning on killing me?"  
  
"Maybe ..." Obi-Wan half-laughed, half-gasped. "What a way to go, hmmm?" He grunted slightly. "Force. I've ... shit. Oh gods, oh gods, Qui, I've got to come, gods, it's burning right up my cock ... got to ..."  
  
Qui-Gon's hands were shaking, but he managed to speed up his movements. "I'm putting one of my fingers inside me," he said, and groaned loudly as he did so. "It's not as good as you, but it'll do for now. Oh ... Obi-Wan ..."  
  
"Yes ... are you going to come for me, love? I'm ... I'm there ... just about there ..."  
  
"Going ... yes, come, Obi-Wan, do it ... now now now NOW!"  
  
Over the dataset, he heard Obi-Wan keen and call his name in a raggedy shout, even as Qui-Gon roared, folded over himself and came hard, harder than he could ever remember coming by his own hand. Barely managing to stay seated on the chair, he slumped, completely drained, not even caring that his chest, hands, and even part of the dataset keypad were dripping with spunk.  
  
When his heart finally stopped roaring in his ears, he heard Obi-Wan's beloved voice again. "Qui? Qui?"  
  
"Here," he answered, pleased that Obi-Wan sounded as hoarse and flattened as he felt. "I can't believe I just did that."  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "There's a first time for everything, lover," he drawled, then hummed in pleasure. "I feel empty without this thing in me. I think this is a good gift for you."  
  
"I think you're going to enjoy it as much if not more than I will," Qui-Gon replied, lazily massaging his semen into his skin. "I need a shower," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Two more days without you," Obi-Wan sighed, sounding both sated and bereft. "Damn, I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too, Obi-love," Qui-Gon replied softly.  
  
"It must be late there," Obi-Wan said. "I should let you get cleaned up -- don't shower, just wipe it off, so you can smell it all night." Qui-Gon closed his eyes again and breathed deeply. "Then, when you wake up in the morning, it'll just be that day and the next before I get home."  
  
"You make me do the strangest things," Qui-Gon said, smiling. "I can't believe I let you make love to me over a dataset with a green dildo."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed delightedly. "Absence makes the cock grow harder, love," and Qui-Gon groaned at the awful -- but very typical for his mate -- pun. "Just wait until you see what _else_ I bought for you," Obi-Wan added.  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands. "Obi-Wan ..." he found himself moaning in protest. "I hope none of them are mechanical?" he asked, grinning in sudden thought.  
  
"Uh, no," Obi-Wan replied in a puzzled tone of voice. "Why?"  
  
"Well then, at least I won't have to worry about you taking them apart and trying to get them to blow up," Qui-Gon said wryly. Obi-Wan laughed. "While I love you dearly, I'm not certain I'd want to put anything in my body that you've been playing with in that manner."  
  
Still snickering, Obi-Wan said, "I don't think I'd want you to either -- you're a little too precious to me. How about I promise never to buy us a toy that can blow up?"  
  
Qui-Gon blinked. "You mean you're going to get even _more_?" he asked, appalled, as his spouse just laughed across the light-years.

end


End file.
